


Minor Inconvenience

by Tony



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/pseuds/Tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a SteveTonyFest prompter who wanted Omega!Steve in heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> i actually like this one. it's definitely not as violent as a lot of the steve/tony stuff i write. hope ya'll enjoy.
> 
> unbeta'd as always.

Steve Rogers had been the one and only Omega to ever transcend into Alpha-hood, thanks to the Super Soldier Serum. When stumbled out of the doctor’s hands and onto his own new feet, he had a different body and a new biology. The Serum had made him faster, stronger, taller, had rid him off asthma and tremors and that god damned once a month heat cycle. He had become an Alpha and could legitimately put heats and submission behind him.

And then there was Tony Stark.

Tony Stark was an Alpha from a long line of Alphas. He was dominant, assertive, opinionated, and one of the most intelligent men Steve had ever met. Of course they butted heads. Both of them wanted to lead, both of them always felt like they were right (and honestly, they usually both were), and both of them wanted to do things their own way. They were two elite males, dominant as could be, and it was almost animalistic how they would butt heads on occasion.

The biggest problem with the relationship between Steve and Tony was not that they bred friction between them, but instead it was that Tony brought out the Omega in Steve. Whenever Tony took the opportunity to assert his dominance, whenever Tony looked Steve square in the eye and smirked, whenever Tony opened his mouth and said something sharp and cutting, it made Steve almost want to submit, to drop to his knees and bare his neck in submission, made Steve want to outright declare Tony as the Alpha and let the black haired genius win.

It made Steve hate himself, made Steve sick, made his hands shake and his stomach roil knowing that that part of him was still there somewhere inside him, the Omega side of him he had thought was long abolished.

Things came to a head between the two Alphas in the kitchen of the Avengers Tower of all places. Bruce was looking over some data sheets at the island, not paying attention when Tony strolled in to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. Steve was at the stove trying to figure out how to make grilled cheese when Tony looked over and snorted.

“You put the cheese in the bread and put the bread in the pan, it’s not rocket science, Rogers. What, they didn’t teach you how to cook in the army? Shame. You’d look hot in a pink frilly apron and a spatula in your hand.”

Bruce looked up, stared between the two men, and slid off his stool, swiftly exiting the room.

The tension in the air was palpable. Steve felt his cheeks heat, his ears burn, his hands start to shake. He moved the pan to another burner, turned the heat off, and then turned to Tony and in a lightning fast motion, pulled his fist back and punched Tony straight in the mouth.

After that it was a bit of a blur. There were punches thrown, knees to the gut, fingers digging into meaty flesh, and animalistic snarling as the Super Soldier and the Iron Man rolled around on the kitchen floor, pulling hair and elbowing ribcages.

For all Steve’s strength and agility, Tony Stark was a slippery fucker and at one point Steve found himself on the floor with Tony straddling his ass, mouth at Steve’s ear, hand holding Steve’s arm behind his back in a painful twist of a hold. “Submit,” Tony hissed, and God if it didn’t send a white hot wave of arousal through Steve. “SUBMIT,” he growled louder, twisting Steve’s arm harder and making the blond cry out.

And then Tony went stock still above Steve, too still, and he knew why, fuck, he could have vomited right there on the floor from shame.

Tony scrambled away, looking pale and somehow flushed at the same time, back against the counter’s edge and staring at Steve, shocked. “You’re—How are you—?”

Steve didn’t look at Tony—couldn’t. Not with how his cock was hard between his legs and how his ass was beginning to clench and secrete the Omega self-lubrication to make breeding easier. His body was going into mating mode. His Omega physiognomy had finally overridden the Alpha, and all he wanted to do now was submit, spread himself open, look down at the floor and not at Tony, because he was a submissive and he didn’t deserve to look his Alpha in the eye as he was mounted, it just wasn’t his place.

“Steve, I…..” Tony choked, his breathing labored. “Fuck!”

Tony fled the room then, and Steve reached between his legs, palmed his erection ashamedly and stood up, licking his lips and glancing around the room. Thank God he was alone. He’d just have to go to his room and maybe call Fury or Reed or Bruce, someone. He needed to make this stop. He was an Alpha Goddammit!

——-

Unfortunately, it seemed that no one could help him. Reed said he’d do his best to find something to help, Bruce said that Steve’s situation wasn’t anything he could even fathom being able to help with, and Fury said he’d see what he could do. Asking Tony to come up with something (he was a genius too, after all.) was out of the question—Steve could barely look him in the face after what happened in the kitchen!

And so Steve kept to his bedroom, door locked, naked, writhing in the sheets deliriously. After becoming an Alpha, his interest in women had skyrocketed, and even though he’d been unable to tie as other Alphas did, he still had the increased sex drive and stamina, the increased sense of smell that was now not only attuned to other Alphas and Omegas, but to Betas as well, to any sort of arousal really.

He could smell when a woman was on her menstrual cycle, could smell when she was aroused. So instead of having a dildo around to keep his ass occupied when on a heat cycle, now all he needed to do was go out and find a woman who was interested. Which meant he had nothing here with him now to sate his need, no fake toy, nothing but his fingers which he drove endlessly between his thighs that were slicked like a female’s, like an Omega’s…

Hours went by and he’d been fucking himself on his fingers, had gotten desperate and went to the bathroom to find an inanimate object that might hit the spot better, and after trying various objects he’d never admit to using, he was left sobbing on the floor with his fingers back inside him, trying his damndest to find that sweet spot that would at least relieve him a little bit.

He’d been writhing wild and frantic, hips off the bed, pillow under his ass, when a knock came at the door. Steve swallowed thickly and licked his lips, sliding his gaze towards the door that led to the living room.

“Steve?” Tony’s voiced called loudly. “Steve, I came to apologize, I—I didn’t know you um… I mean I had no idea. I wanted to say I’m sorry, because really, I had no idea…”

There was genuine remorse in Tony’s voice, and Steve maybe would have cared if there wasn’t a voice screaming in his head, Alpha! Alpha! Go to the door and get that Alpha to fuck you!

Steve was across the room in an instant, staggering with his teeth clamping down on his bottom lip, and then he was wrenching the door open (off the hinges, shit Tony was going to kill him later), and Tony barely had a moment to give Steve a weak smile before the genius was being pulled into the room and mauled.

“Fuck me Tony, oh God I need it, need it so bad,” Steve breathed, his hands shaking badly as he tried to drag the black haired man towards the bedroom while simultaneously attempting to shove Tony behind him, convey the need that was ripping so violently through his body, to mate, to breed, to submit.

Tony didn’t need to be told twice, especially not with a naked Steve who was fully in heat right there pressed up against him. One hand went to Steve’s hair, buried in thick yellow locks and the other went behind Steve’s, between his ass cheeks, two fingers slipping in as easily as if Steve had a pussy. Tony’s nose was buried in the back of Steve’s neck, and somehow they’d made it to the bed because Tony was shoving the Super Soldier hard into the mattress, face first, burying a third finger deep inside the Omega writhing under him.

Steve could do nothing but whimper and wail, hips bucking, palms to the sheets and elbows and ass in the air.

There was no time for condoms, no need for lubricant, words were lost now, and before Steve could even begin to beg again, Tony was shoving into him, fucking him hard and fast at a messy angle. They were half on the bed and half off, Tony with one leg braced on the floor and the other bent on the bed at an angle to give him leverage for a harder pace. Steve was crying out, panting, his entire body flushed and shaking, screaming “Yes, yes, there, there!” over and over as Tony pounded into him, and fuck it was so good, was hitting him exactly the right way, this was just what Steve needed!!

The wet slick of Steve’s self-lubrication was making the most obscene sounds as they fucked, and it’d probably be disgusting if Steve wasn’t completely out of his fucking mind. All too soon there was a thick knot swelling at the base of Tony’s cock. The knot pounded against Steve’s ass, an almost uncomfortable thickness that threatened to enter him, and he knew it would, just a few more thrusts and…

“A-ahhhh!!!” he cried, his voice almost unrecognizable, as Tony’s knot slipped completely inside of Steve, tying them together. This was what Steve had needed, to be bred, mated, fucked within an inch of his life.

Steve’s entire body trembled, his face buried in the sheets, his ass impossibly full, fingers clenching and unclenching. Kisses were pressed to his neck, his ears, his muscled shoulders, the line of his back, and he let out whine as the cock in him twitched, squirting him full of hot cum. Tony was a full Alpha, which meant he could knot and cum over and over again, coating his bitch’s insides repeatedly as they tied. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, and Steve gladly raised his head, butting gently into Tony’s chin.

His skin tingled, his fingers kept twitching, his toes curled and uncurled, and he’d had at least one orgasm during their hasty coupling. Dried cum had the sheets sticking to his belly, made his honey colored happy trail damp, and his softening erection waned under him pathetically. Steve had been mated before, once by a dead friend, and once by a stranger who’d taken him without asking, who’d just smelled heat on him and took what he needed, luckily knowing better than to knot without a condom in a frail Omega he didn’t know.

With Tony it was different than both of those times. All they did was fight and bicker, butt heads and cause friction, but this had been so perfect, Steve found himself melting into the kiss as Tony grabbed his neck, tilted it up so their mouths could meet hot and sloppy and wet. The knot wouldn’t go down for another hour-ish, and Steve’s next wave of heat-arousal would be hitting him in about half that time, so right now all they could do was bask in each other’s glow.

“Wish I would have known this sooner, Steve. We could have been doing this for months,” Tony purred, his goatee scratching against Steve’s barely stubbled face.

Steve chuckled. “Me too. Guess we’ll have to make up for lost time.”

Tony liked this idea. He liked it a lot.


End file.
